


She Took Me In

by Tyke (TwiceAsFrustrating)



Series: Vitae That Binds [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Vampires, emotionless sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/Tyke
Summary: One could debate the extent of his devotion. It was difficult to tell if he was truly devoted to her of his own will or if he was devoted by the complex nature of their relationship. Whatever the answer was, he was devoted beyond all reason and belief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I am in a campaign right now and playing a Gangrel. At the point of this story, she is currently a young member of the Sabbat. Her pack has basically rejected her because she is not good at being a Gangrel and she is a shame to her Sire. She took a ghoul that she keeps a secret from her pack, who she only sees once to twice a month.

At this point, sweat should be dripping down her skin, but it isn’t. She should be out of breath, but she isn’t. That’s what happens when you aren’t technically alive.  
The guy under her groans and pants, sweating and begging enough for the both of them. He’s exhausted from the hours he’s had to appease her near insatiable desire. If he were sane, he would have told her to get off of him about two hours ago, after he nearly passed out for a second time that night. He wasn’t sane, however. He was devoted.  
Well, one could debate the extent of his devotion. It was difficult to tell if he was truly devoted to her of his own will or if he was devoted by the complex nature of their relationship. Whatever the answer was, he was devoted beyond all reason and belief. He needed her to breath and move, to wake and rest, to be able to see the stars in the night sky and dream of beauty within in his life. He was utterly and completely devoted to her.  
That also meant that he was equally devoted to her needs and wants. If she told him to jump, he would do it without question and would already know how high. He needed her to use him and take from him what she would. At this point, there was no going back for him. Not that he necessarily wanted to.  
She ground her hips down into him and took whatever pleasure she desired from him, with little regard for how he felt. It didn’t even mater that her desire for sex was substantially blunted and the act didn’t feel nearly as good as it once had. It was more like she was living off a foggy memory and trying to recapture a feeling that was so important to her that it was kept on a pedestal so high up it would be impossible to reach. Still, she would reach for it and use him to get it without concern for how he felt. She was always like this. As long as she got what she wanted, the rest of the world could go to hell. She was selfish and self-interested and self-absorbed. In fact, in the last year they had been together, he could not recall one time when she wasn’t.  
_You belong to me. You’re only useful as long as you give me what I want. I don’t need you after I get what I want. You’re little more than a toy I play with when I’m bored._ She was brutally honest when it came to how much he didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. Still, something about being beneath her made him happy to be alive. He wouldn’t have said that a week before he met her (in fact, he would have said that he was the kind of person that took control in a relationship) but after they met for the first time… well, he didn’t really have a choice other than to be exactly what she wanted; which was essentially a living vibrator as far as he could tell, considering how she always demanded sex whenever she did visit him.  
Suddenly, her hips stopped moving as she looked down at him. They were so lifeless, so bored with everything around her. Even he didn’t seem to be entertaining her anymore. Not that he was surprised. After nearly four, maybe even five, hours of mindless, animalistic sex, even orgasm would probably seem like a bore.  
As if possessed by some other instinct within her, she brings her inner wrist up against her lips. Without batting a single lash, she bites into her own flesh, almost appearing to rip out her own veins (not that she actually would).  
She holds the wound out to him, blood quickly gushing from the gash on her wrist. As soon as he sees the red coming from her he loses his sense of reason. He sits up, grabbing her hand and pulling her wrist against his lips. The liquid flows out of her and into him, which sends a rush of heat through him. It’s a heat he has felt before and the entire reason their relationship is a complicated one.  
She is no longer putting in any effort to be the one in control. For the first time since she has entered his place, he is the one taking the lead.  
He forcefully grabs her hips and shoves her down onto him. She is frigid and would normally send men running for the hills the moment they realized that her body lacks heat, but it has come to be one more thing that drives him crazy. The feeling of her cold insides wrapping around his warm cock as he pushes into her has come to be the ultimate sign that he is alive. Or, rather, it is the ultimate sign that she is not.  
A low, feral growl grows deep in his throat as he forces her to lean back on his hips. She complies, less by submission and more by a desire to finally end this play of theirs. He folds his legs under himself and shifts her so that she falls under him as he sits up to lean over her. He is still not used to the high he gets when he drinks from her, but it is something he could never give up.  
He puts his hands on her legs and wraps them around his waist. He let’s go of her and hunches his entire body over her own, shadowing her skin from the florescent light overhead. His hips thrust against her, pushing his cock deep into her. Her breasts bob slightly with each thrust, which captures his attention. He leans down, burying his head against her flesh and putting his lips against her. He takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks on it roughly, drawing the first real sound of pleasure from her in a while.  
His gaze drifts from her breasts, down to her still bloody wrist. He grabs at her, once again bring her vitae closer to his mouth and begins to lap at the precious liquid. She doesn’t object, instead letting him feed as he pleases. With each passing moment that he feels her blood running down his throat, his thrusts begin to deepen and quicken. He can feel just how close he is to finally being done and blood covers his lips from his messy feeding.  
She withdraws her wrist to stop him from overfeeding and making himself sick. It would be a waste if he took more from her than he could handle. Looking up at him, she begins to lick her own wound, hoping to close it up.  
Watching her lick up her own blood is what finally causes him to release all he has been storing. He pushes into her one last time, filling her with the final load of cum he feels he will be able to manage for the night.  
Completely spent, he rolls off of her and sprawls out on the bed next to her. He finds himself lying in a small pool of blood that must have leaked out between his feeding and before she closed her wound. He makes a mental note that he will need to buy new sheets… again.  
“I’m using your shower.” It’s the first thing she has said since she arrived that wasn’t related to her demanding sex from him.  
She rolls in the opposite direction of where he is lying. She throws her feet off of the bed and hoists herself up.  
“When did you last eat?” Small talk is nearly pointless with her, but he needs to know that he didn’t just take too much from her.  
She looks back at him. No words leave her mouth. She is not obligated to answer him. She is the master in this relationship and they both know it. She may feed him and make sure he is healthy, but that is only to ensure that he will last until the next time she needs him. Past that, she doesn’t care about him. He knows that. They do not speak on a personal level for any reason. Ever.  
She stands from his bed and heads towards the bathroom. Before she is out of sight, he yells to her, “The neighbor’s door has a broken lock at the moment. Seems someone put some thin piece of wood in that metal part on the side- you know, the part that actually goes into the gap on the doorframe- and now it doesn’t close properly. She can’t get someone to repair it until the morning.” It wasn’t the smartest idea to leave one’s door unlocked, but it was one night. The girl probably figured she would be fine, especially because this was a nicer neighborhood, “She lives alone.” He finished.  
There was a dead silence between the two of them. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if she even caught a word he said. All he really knew was that he closed his eyes as soon as he heard water running in the bathroom. She would see herself out. After all, she is the one that let herself in.


End file.
